This is an ongoing project studying the development of peripheral and central auditory processing in high-risk infants (infants discharged from a neonatal intensive care unit.) As a result of previous work, we have developed Brain Audiometry into a useful clinical tool for the assessment of neonatal auditory function, and infants are screened for adequacy of peripheral auditory function before hospital discharge. In addition, all infants are followed developmentally, with particular emphasis on language development. Presently,any patient showing language delay is re-evaluated for peripheral auditory function. We also plan to run a series of studies on these subjects and normal controls, looking for electrophysiological correlates of language (left- hemisphere) processing.